Nada Bom
by mayrapatkitty
Summary: One Shot; Pepperony: Era para ser um dia normal, mas quem disse que a família Stark consegue ter um dia normal? [Pós Homem de Ferro 3] Continuação de "Esse é o meu garoto!"


Olá Ducklings! Espero que gostem dessa nova _one shot_. Eu queria explorar mais Tony e Luke, já que a última one shot não houve tanta interação entre os dois, e eu queria mostrar minha visão de como seria um "dia normal" para pai e filho quando não estão (milagrosamente) dentro da oficina. É continuação de "That's my boy" e aqui Luke tem 8 anos.

_**Not Good – One shot**_

Tony e Luke estavam apenas fazendo o que já era quase 'sempre' sua rotina semanal: compras - mas não o tipo de "compras de mulheres" (como Tony costumava denominar quando Pepper o arrastava para o Shopping: roupas, calçados, maquiagem entre outras bugigangas) - _aquilo_ Tony denominava "compras de homem": óleo diesel, serras, ferramentas, disjuntores e outros itens que ele simplesmente amava passar o dia escolhendo e botando no carrinho.

Aquilo sim eram compras divertidas, pelo menos, quando não se tinha quase 30kg em suas costas.

"E então?", Tony disse suando em bicas. Ele não aguentaria muito tempo.

"Só mais um pouquinho, pai", Luke respondeu com esforço, aparentemente, o garoto fazia esforço para tirar palavras da boca naquele momento; devido sua posição atual.

"Você disse isso há 3 minutos", Tony resmungou trocando o peso de um pé para o outro.

"Me levanta mais um pouco", Luke disse com dificuldade, fazendo Tony encará-lo com um olhar assassino. Tecnicamente, Luke não pôde perceber o olhar zangado do pai, já que Tony tinha a sua frente a bunda de Luke, e não seu rosto.

"Sim, sim, vou crescer mais 5 centímetros, tudo bem para você?", Tony disse ironicamente.

"Se você crescesse 5 centímetros você não precisaria de mim no seu colo, não é?", Luke respondeu perverso, nada irritado com o comentário do pai. Na verdade, nada mais divertia Luke do que provocar seu pai 24 horas por dia. O divertia saber que seu pai conseguia ser ainda mais criança do que ele.

Tony bufou; olhando para um lado e depois para outro. A loja de ferramentas não estava tão cheia naquela tarde de quinta-feira, mas ele queria se certificar de que ninguém os pegasse tentando pegar um conjunto de disjuntores, que por acaso era o último, e se encontrava na última prateleira. Logo que Luke a achou, Tony teve a brilhante ideia de pegar Luke no colo – colocando-o de pé em cima de seus ombros para que o pequeno pegasse a caixa com os dois disjuntores na prateleira – e ele só esperava que o garoto pegasse logo a ferramenta antes que sua coluna resolvesse quebrar.

"Por que tão complicado?", Tony resmungou cutucando com o dedo a perna de Luke.

"Pai, essa coisa tá amarrada na prateleira, to tentando soltar, mas deram um nó e tanto aqui", Luke respondeu sem fôlego. Nem mesmo o pequeno estava em boas condições. Ele havia se espremido totalmente entre o teto, que ficava a 3 metros do chão, e a prateleira; apertando sua barrida na quina no processo, para conseguir desamarrar o nó que prendia a caixa na prateleira.

Enquanto Luke continuava sua "missão", Tony esbravejava algo como: _Estúpido_, _quem daria um nó_, e _maldito seja_.

Foi uns segundos depois que o bilionário notou uma sensação de alívio nas costas. Demorou para ele perceber que Luke não estava mais em cima dele, e quando percebeu, olhou imediatamente para cima.

"Luke?", ele chamou, mas foi com o teto. Ele não via Luke em parte alguma.

"Aqui!", Respondeu o pequeno bem alegre, "Consegui", Luke apareceu na prateleira de cima com a caixa em mãos. "Pega", Luke tacou para Tony e ele pegou imediatamente; colocando-o no carrinho.

"Bom trabalho, pivete", Tony respondeu com um ar debochado, "Agora desça daí" e deu sinal de ir embora.

"PAI!" Luke gritou nervoso, "Nem pensa em me deixar aqui, sério. Vem me pegar", disse irritado.

"Você subiu sozinho, você desce sozinho", Tony respondeu se divertindo. As bochechas de Luke estavam ficando vermelhas; claros sinais de que ele estava ficando muito irritado.

Luke nada respondeu. Ele tirou os pés para fora da prateleira, analisando bem a altura que ele iria pular. Quase três metros de queda, mas ele não se importava. Se tinha algo que Luke possuía, não importava a ocasião e o perigo, era _coragem_.

Tony percebendo que Luke ia _mesmo _pular, ficou debaixo dele imediatamente, "Ei, seu maluquinho! Eu estava brincando!", Tony não podia nem imaginar o que Pepper faria se ela sonhasse que Tony deixara Luke em cima de uma prateleira e ainda o provocasse a descer sozinho. Um calafrio o percorreu só pelo pensamento.

Luke cruzou os braços e olhou Tony friamente.

"Qual é, garotão. Deixa disso. Vai, coloca os pés no meu ombro", Tony disse esticando os braços até as pernas de Luke. Foi quando ambos ouviram um _shiiiiii_.

"Nada bom"

"Ouviu isso?", Luke perguntou confuso.

Tony ouvira, e não era Luke que ele olhava agora. Tony agora encarava o canto direito da prateleira e viu-a se inclinando. Dois parafusos estavam soltos, o terceiro estava para se soltar. O peso da prateleira era grande (devido ao número de ferramentas ali), e o lado onde estava Luke, o lado esquerdo, havia três parafusos já soltos. O fato de ter um peso a mais ali, se inclinando para frente, não ajudava na situação.

"Luke", Tony disse num tom grave, "Venha mais para o canto agora e pule em mim", Tony disse, correndo para o canto esquerdo onde Luke poderia chegar mais rápido.

"Por quê?" Luke perguntou bem no momento que sentiu a prateleira descer.

"AGORA!"

Luke engatinhou rapidamente e pulou em cima de Tony. Logo que ele aterrissou, eles ouviram um estrondo. Pela ironia do destino, Luke derrubara a última prateleira da última ala da loja de ferramentas, criando um efeito dominó. O som era tão alto que chegava a doer.

Tony imediatamente envolveu Luke com os braços e virou o corpo para que ficasse em cima do pequeno, evitando que algo o atingisse. Quando o barulho cessou, ambos abriram os olhos e tudo que podiam ver era uma nuvem de poeira vermelha, e alguns vultos de pessoas andando por ela. Vozes como "Você está bem?", "O que houve?" "Estou bem!", "Tá todo mundo bem, acalmem-se pessoal!".

Tony tossiu devido a poeira e ajudou Luke a se sentar. O lugar estava um caos. Ferramentas jogadas por todos os lugares e papéis voando pela loja. Era impossível chegar até a parte da frente, onde ficava os caixas. Por sorte, a porta dos fundos que dava ao estacionamento estava a poucos metros dali.

"Foi ideia sua, só dizendo", Luke disse depois de um minuto inteiro ter se passado.

"Eu salvei sua vida!", Tony respondeu fingindo indignação; um traço divertido em sua voz.

"Mas quase me matou, nota 5 para você"

"Ainda quer o Lego Star Wars?" Chantagem. Luke ainda não aprendera como usar aquilo a favor dele.

"Nota 6. Feliz?", Luke respondeu emburrado; cruzando os braços.

"Me dê um 7 e eu convenço sua mãe de te deixar ir na base da SHIELD comigo amanhã"

"Fechado", ambos deram as mãos e Luke se levantou com Tony atrás.

"Ahãm!", Tony cutucou o braço de Luke esperando sua resposta.

"Nota 7 para você", Luke disse revirando os olhos. Eles iam andando até a porta ao lado quando ouviram o alarme.

Luke olhou assustado para Tony; que olhava para as pessoas correndo por todo o lugar.

"Corre", Tony puxou Luke, que trazia consigo o carrinho até o estacionamento da loja. A aquela altura, ambos não conseguiam mais segurar as gargalhadas.

"Foi incrível!", Luke conseguiu dizer entre uma respiração e outra, empurrando o carrinho até o carro. "Podemos fazer outra vez?"

Tony ainda rindo, olhou para o interior da loja e reparou o estrago que eles tinham feito. Obviamente, ele mandaria um cheque bem gordo para o dono do estabelecimento, uma quantia suficiente para pagar os estragos. Mas dinheiro não era problema no momento, e nem para ele. Ninguém havia se machucado, o que era um alívio. O _problema_ era que logo a mídia apareceria por ali.

"Vamos sair daqui antes que os malditos paparazzi apareçam", Tony disse recuperando o fôlego; retirando as compras do carrinho e colocando na parte de trás de sua Ferrari 458 vermelha o mais rápido que podia.

Quando ambos entraram no carro, Tony olhou para Luke ao seu lado do banco, percebendo a expressão séria do filho.

"Vamos sair sem pagar?", Perguntou confuso.

"Vou compensá-los mais tarde, lógico. Só precisamos sair daqui logo", respondeu retirando o carro do estacionamento, mas antes de entrar na via principal e ir direto para casa, ele olhou com um olhar travesso para Luke, "Sim, vamos fazer isso mais vezes", disse tirando um sorriso triunfante do rosto de seu menino favorito.

**25 Minutos depois – Indústrias Stark**

"Sra. Stark, o Sr. Flecher a está esperando na sala de reuniões", Milena White, secretária de Pepper disse através de seu interfone.

"5 minutos", Pepper respondeu de maneira energética. "Dê uma enrola nele, converse, dê café, qualquer coisa"

"Como quiser, Sra. Stark", Pepper estava tão concentrada na TV à sua frente que ela nem se incomodou em responder a sua secretária.

O fato era: nada demais passava na televisão. As ações das Indústrias Stark estavam no auge, o Homem de Ferro não estava em missão, a Terra não sofria com um ataque alienígena e seu marido não causara nenhuma polêmica... porém, sua intuição dizia outra coisa.

Na CNN, mostrava um incêndio que acontecera numa loja de materiais para construção. Nada muito grave, os bombeiros estavam por ali, não havia feridos e a situação estava sendo resolvida. O problema era a _causa_ do incêndio.

"_Parece que um pequeno incidente na loja vizinha causou o incêndio. Os oficiais ainda estão discutindo se o incêndio fora causado por algum tipo de vazamento de gás ou pelos ladrões",_ um repórter da CNN reportava. _"Testemunhas disseram que viram esses dois suspeitos, um homem de estatura baixa e um menino fugindo pela porta dos fundos da loja de ferramentas Wilson, levando mercadorias sem pagar em um carro provavelmente roubado, uma Ferrari 458 vermelha"_. Depois da narração, imagens das câmeras de segurança foram apresentadas: onde se via o momento exato da queda de todas as prateleiras da loja e o momento em que os suspeitos fugiram.

"_A perícia afirma que esses podem ser os suspeitos de terem roubado pequenas lojas na região",_ nesse momento um zoom foi dado no rosto de ambos os suspeitos; ambos usando bonés pretos, camisetas de manga comprida preta e calças pretas, deixando Pepper com náuseas. _Por que estou com um mau pressentimento_?

"_Ainda não sabemos a identidade dos suspeitos, é com você Mars",_ o repórter passou a fala para o ancora que parecia se divertir com o outro ancora.

"_Cara, impressão minha, ou o homem de boné preto me lembra o Tony Stark?",_ o ancora chamado Mars comentou com o colega, sem se tocar que ele voltara ao ar. Não se passou nem 10 segundos até que ele fora cortado novamente pelo mesmo repórter que estava em frente ao prédio ainda em chamas, sua imagem sendo mostrada num pequeno quadrado no canto esquerdo da televisão.

"_Parece que as suspeitas estavam corretas, o carro foi mesmo roubado, a Ferrari 458 vermelha pertence ao bilionário Tony Stark",_ o repórter continuou a falar, mas Pepper o ignorou completamente quando seu telefone e celular começaram a tocar loucamente.

"_A policia já encontrou os suspeitos, e 5 viaturas estão atrás do carro roubado nesse momento",_ foi a única frase que chamou a atenção de sua mente conturbada.

Ela sabia o que viria a seguir, era seu sexto sentido. Ela não tinha certeza do _como_ ou o _porquê_, mas ela sentia que precisava entrar em contato com Tony naquele momento; como se a vida dele e até de Luke dependesse de uma ligação. Ela precisava _ir atrás _do _possível _problema – já que se dependesse de Tony, o problema _continuaria_ a ser um problema.

Pepper gelou. Ela não sabia se era fúria ou preocupação que dominava seu corpo agora.

Agindo sem pensar, Pepper levantou o celular - que já estava em mãos - até a altura de seu rosto. Ela não pretendia atender, e sim fazer uma ligação, mas o nome no visor chamou sua atenção.

_Tony Stark ligando._

No final das contas, o _problema_ foi até ela.

* * *

**Nota**: Eu sei que todos os carros do Tony vem escrito na placa "Stark", mas eu queria dar um arzinho de mistério, por isso deixei a Ferrari com a placa padrão. Problemão e tanto que ele arranjou para Pepper haha E Luke... bem, ele está aprendendo com o mestre, não é mesmo? :P


End file.
